


The Misadventures of Momo Quiet Steps

by SnowElfDragon95



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: A - Freeform, Aldmeri Dominion, Alternate Universe, Black Hand, Black Marsh (Elder Scrolls), Children, Conspiracy, Cyrodiil (Elder Scrolls), Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Daedric Princes (Elder Scrolls), Daggerfall Covenant (Elder Scrolls), Dark, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Deceit, Dragons, Eastmarch (Elder Scrolls), Ebonheart Pact (Elder Scrolls), Elder Scrolls Lore, F/F, F/M, Listener - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Riften (Elder Scrolls), Shadow Realm, Treachery, Vampires, War of the Last Alliance, Werewolves, blade - Freeform, in, is - Freeform, no, the, there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowElfDragon95/pseuds/SnowElfDragon95
Summary: Momo is a simple Bosmer with refined tastes and an eagerness for bloodshed. The Daughter of Sheogorath is more than just a little crazy, she is also a superb assassin for the Dark Brotherhood in Gold Coast. She passes the time doing contracts however when one goes awry she gains a new ally, an Altmer, with similar tastes herself. Follow these two women as they wreak havoc on Tamriel and uncover a dangerous plot brewing from within the Shadows of the Dark Brotherhood!
Relationships: Altmer Character(s)/Daedra Character(s) (Elder Scrolls), Astara Caerellius/Original Female Character(s), Male Dunmer Vestige/Male Dunmer Vestige, Original Argonian Character(s)/Original Argonian Character(s), Razum-dar/Female Vestige (Elder Scrolls), Verandis Ravenwatch/Original Bosmer Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Eastmarch Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Important information!!!!!
> 
> THIS IS A COLLABORATION WITH A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE WHO CREATED Momo. All credit for Momo belongs to GrimWaltz!
> 
> My Altmer character is my own!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It pays to have an ally in high places.

“Damn you Terenus! You know I detest the cold.” Complained Momo Quiet-Steps as she finally arrived at the docks of Windhelm disgruntled. Already she was shivering from the cold. Her long red wine-colored hair was becoming a magnet to the ever-falling snow outside. She blew into her hands to warm them then made her way to through the streets to Sober Nord Inn where her wild looking hazel-green eyes immediately caught on to what appeared to be her target getting ready to leave the building. The short Bosmer leaned against the crackling hearth, studying her target intently. Breton, dark haired, brown eyed was supposedly related to one of the Thanes of Eastmarch She thought to herself, well he certainly fits the Speaker’s description. She counted silently to herself, absentmindedly flicking her dagger around waiting for her target to leave the building.   
Soon enough, the Breton rose from his chair and exited the building. A maniacal grin graced Momo’s face. Finally! She quickly followed, sticking to the shadows quite pleased that she wasn't even noticed to the bustling market and crowds enjoying the festivities near the Palace of Kings. Stupid, stupid, No cheese? Momo grumbled disappointedly, Uncle Sheo would be so, so, sad. She clicked her tongue realizing her temporary distraction caused her to lose her prey. Thankfully, she caught him just in time to witness him wander into a storage house behind the Jarl’s personal stables. Good, less witnesses means she wouldn’t have to ruin her new Dark Brotherhood uniform. Just as she wandered into the large room, there was her prey standing there like a deer facing down a sabre cat. 

“Time to meet the Dread Father, Siimun Setues! He's eagerly awaiting your arrival into the Void.” She whispered gleefully as she reached from behind to slice the man’s throat with the Blade of Woe. To her alarm and confusion, the Breton just vanished! An illusion?! Her sensitive suddenly heard the clanking of heavy armor pour in from behind her and she spun around on her heels, her daggers drawn. 

“Got nowhere to run Assassin!” A large Nord grinned from behind his helmet when she hunched over ready to strike, “Don’t bother little Elf. It’s best to come quietly like a good little girl.”

Momo’s perfectly manicured brow twitched. Did he just call her short? And a little GIRL too?! She growled in irritation. “I don’t take kindly to being called little. I don’t have time to play with you boring Nords.” She smirked darkly, “I’m angry enough as it is and I REALLY don’t want to ruin my outfit. Move along”

“Forget it Tiny, you’re outnumbered and you’re coming with us.”

“Momo asked nicely.” 

“Grab her befo-”

The guard captain had no time to react. His throat suddenly opened, the arterial vein severed and he crumpled to the ground, blood spraying like a fountain. The remaining guards swarmed in, but the nimble Momo was too quick, too agile. Her daggers slicing through them like wheat before the scythe. A remaining guard, Dunmer by the look of him was trembling in fear. Oh, how Momo loved it but her unhinged smile turned frown when the guard fell to her dagger and she noticed a sickly-looking Nord woman screaming murder. She silenced the woman but soon heard the sound of more guards approaching. It was time to run. She broke into a sprint unaware that someone had also seen the carnage. 

The young Wood Elf used the narrow alleys to her advantage, her eyes urgently scanning for a way to escape. She weaved around the wooden pillars of the forge when she saw a door over the railing with a familiar white symbol. The Thieves Refuge! She leapt over the railing and landed before the wooden door, pried it open then slipped through pulling the door tight behind her. She jogged further down the old nordic tunnel into a massive chamber looking for a fence to pay her bounty and get the Oblivion out of Windhelm to find out where her damn target went. She then whined as she looked herself over. She was covered in so much blood. Damn! She really wanted to keep this outfit clean! She approached a Khajiit who was going over a large satchel of gold when he looked up at her.

“Ah, this one was expecting you.” He purred pretending not to notice Momo’s haggard appearance. “Do not worry, your bounty has been paid in full.” 

“By whom, may I ask?”

The Khajiit tapped his chin with his feather quill in thought then upon recollection returned his gaze to the Bosmer. “An Altmer by the look of her and if I’m not mistaken, she is one of the Thanes here in Windhelm. Very deep pockets. She arrived about less than an hour before you did. She then left through the backway to go... hunting past Kynesgrove. I believe that is what she said.” Momo just stared at the Khajiiti fence who turned his attention back to counting the gold. Not one to squander good luck, Momo decided to get out of the city and find a place to wash up. 

She crossed a wooden bridge when something caught her eye down in the cavern below. An Argonian was dancing rather lewdly, entertaining the patrons down below. An image of her Dark Brother, Usaylei, crossed her mind. The vampiric Argonian was on a contract of his own but he was such an overprotective guar over her. Momo didn’t really mind as the lizard was probably one of the only people she trusted. She remembered a mission the two had to share in Shadowfen. Sithis they argued a lot that day. Mostly about the mud and bog of Black Marsh. That target though was a doozy because the damn mage was gods damned skinwalker! “I mean who wears another person's skin like that!” She shuddered at the memory. “And she wasn’t even that cute!” If it weren’t for Usaylei’s vampiric senses they would have not only lost their target, but poor Momo would have been the next victim. Not that she would let that happen. Willingly anyway.

She then grumbled once more as she looked down once again at her blood-stained uniform. Usaylei was also the one who made her these leathers. She made her way out of the Outlaw’s Refuge and hissed upon feeling the bite of Windhelm’s chill against her face. She whistled against the wind and smiled as in the distance a creature the size of sabre cat approached her wagging its tail happily. It was her Wooden Timber wolf, Chompers. The wooden construct of a canine and her had been inseparable since they first met in Valenwood during one of her first contracts. She was not sure how or where he had come from but she didn’t care. She hopped into the saddle and had the creature head towards Kynesgrove. By Sithis though, Terenus would be getting an earful from her soon. 

When she complained about her needing a bath, she heard her mount bark and turn his head to the direction of steam rising in the distance. “Is that a hot spring Momo sees?” She asked herself as her wild eyes widen in excitement. She patted the wolf’s shoulder in praise as he sprinted towards the source. 

After Chompers had chased off the few skeevers lurking about, Momo climbed off the wolf who laid down with content near the shore his eyes keeping watch for any unwanted visitors. The Bosmer went through her normal routine of undressing and after wrapping a towel around her well-endowed body, brought the soiled leathers to a separate spring beside her and proceeded to let them soak. She then removed the towel and shuddered in delight as the water radiated much needed warmth to her small body. By the Dread Father she needed this. Once she was completely submerged, she got the sense that she wasn’t alone. 

She turned her head to the sound of hooves approaching and growled. Probably some perv wanting to ogle me. She thought as she reached for her daggers laying on the shore behind her. She saw what looked to be a large figure descending from the shadows of the rocks behind the springs. “So, who are you to approach me at a vulnerable moment?” She questioned inquisitively, “Not many ever live to tell the tale of such an encounter.”

“Who indeed.” Said a voice that was as rich as the sweetest honey and as soft and bell like as a songbird from Summerset.


	2. The Nordic Altmer

An indriik? In Skyrim? Not that was strange. Momo studied warily. The feathery stags were the prized fauna of the Summerset Isles. In fact, the indriiks themselves were only found in Summerset. The massive indriik before her was as white as the snow and from the looks of rather tame. He tossed his head softly before bowing it and astride the creature was an Altmer woman. The Altmer wore huntsman attire, similar to that of Hircine’s followers but was dyed black and red. She had long hair that was white as starlight. She was... rather enticing to look at. Her eyes were an icy blue as though the ice of Skyrim had shaped them. Sithis... Momo was more than a bit curious as what she looked like without her clothes. Her thoughts wandered for a moment until the Altmer spoke once more and dismounted from her mount stroking his cheek softly. “You are not the only dangerous creature wandering around here lass. Though I must admit, you made quite the mess in my city.”

“Ah, so you enjoyed the little show I put on?” The red headed Bosmer asked quite pleased with herself.

“Aye that I did. Most entertaining. Not many Bosmer can take down twenty fully armored guards so meticulously.” The Altmer stated in amusement then her tone turned grim, “If it were Thanes, then your bounty would not have been so easy to pay off. I suggest you be more careful lass.”

 _So, she was the one who paid off my little bounty?_ Wondered Momo a little stunned but kept her. “The Khajiit did say a High Elf paid it off but he never said that she would be as ravishing or so beautiful.” Commented Momo as she grinned at the sight of the woman’s cheeks turning a slight pink. She then cleared her throat as she relieved her mount of the large collection of animal pelts from his back and she gestured to the Bosmer. Momo quirked a brow curiously. “I hope you do not find me rude. It has been a long day and as you can see, I have been on the hunt.” The red-haired Wood Elf crossed her arms over her plump breasts, her eyes staring warily at the Altmer woman in suspicion. The strange High Elf chuckled before clarifying that was asking to join the assassin in the springs which caught Momo off-guard.

She quickly composed herself tapped her cheek in thought. “As you probably already saw back in Windhelm, things did not go according to plan for me exactly.” Stated the Bosmer then added that she could be too careful, too trusting of just any stranger she met. No matter how gorgeous they were. The Altmer raised a perfectly manicured brow, her icy blue eyes glittering in amusement as she covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. She then reminded Momo that she did just pay off her bounty when she really did not have to. 

“Besides,” she pointed out with a grin, “if you really wanted me dead, you’d have killed me by now.”

“Well, I’m quite fond of a pretty face and perky breasts,” Said Momo as she looked over the Altmer from head to toe appraisingly then added with a smirk, “which you my dear, have in ample quantities.” 

An amused look graced the pretty Altmer’s face. The Bosmer was in for a surprise alright. Momo watched in great interest as the woman slowly removed her shirt revealing a pair of large firm breasts. She was lean with a well-toned body and a subtle arse as she slowly almost teasingly removed her leather guards. The way the afternoon sun shimmered made the Altmer’s skin practically glow. And her legs! Sithis, those long legs of her had Momo’s mind wander and she smirked devilishly. She did note that the mysterious woman had red tattoos running down her entire body. The markings on her back were shaped like a stag with sharp fangs. The markings around her front outlined her natural curves rather nicely. 

Once she had finished undressing herself, the strange strolled on into the deeper part of springs and submerged herself under the warm waters with her long hair fanning out behind her as she resurfaced. She turned towards Momo who beckoned her over. Once she was settled, the willy assassin began to question her as to why the woman had been following her since Windhelm. She then reminded the Altmer that the poor woman stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of drunken and rugged Nords. When the woman questioned her on how she knew, Momo just smirked mischievously. “Let’s just say I have a sixth sense for these kinds of things.”

The Altmer rolled her eyes chuckling. “To be fair, I had business at the Palace of Kings when I spotted the guards swarming the storage house.” She then lightly tapped Momo on the nose playfully, “Next thing I know, I spy a crimson colored Bosmer hightailing it like a bat out of Oblivion.”Momo gently slapped away the Altmer’s hand with a confused look on her pretty face. She then pushed away a lock of her wet red hair from her face. “But why pay a bounty worth a king’s ransom? That can’t have been cheap!”

“My reasons are my own, lass.” Said the Altmer as she turned her gaze to the cloudless sky, “In truth I’ve lived here for most of my life but I know I don’t belong. I want to leave and possibly find where I am meant to be.”

The two women sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the birds flying overhead. Momo glanced at the woman curiously. Seeing how she was now indebted to the Altmer she supposed she could assist in getting her out of Skyrim. She did however explain that before they left this rock, Momo had to track down the target that somehow eluded her pretty blades. She had her pride after all. What baffled the Bosmer the most was how her target managed to elude her with whatever trickery the damn fool used. “I feel like I’ve been set up,” She growled with a scary angry and frustrated expression on her face, “But why? I haven’t a clue and that’s irritating!”

“Who are you looking for exactly? Perhaps I may know him.” Offered the pretty High Elf as leaned in closer to the Bosmer, her breath tickling Momo’s skin, “And I am an excellent tracker amoung other things.”

Momo couldn’t stop from shuddering as she gave the woman a pout. No fair! Only she could be the tease. Worse still, the Altmer moved away to the deeper end of the water and began bathing herself, the water trailing down her ample form making her silky skin glisten in the afternoon light. Momo was mesmerized watching the Altmer wash herself so... meticulously and a lewd expression once again formed on her face. Sithis, what a tease! The Altmer glanced at her, a wolfish grin plastered on her soft face as she began washing her breasts then trailed her delicate fingers along her midsection to clean her nether region.

“Ahem, before I accept your help or do something I may regret,” Coughed the Bosmer. She was struggling to restrain her urge to poke and prod her beautiful visitor in various places and her cheeks were heating up. She would blame it on the hot springs. “May I ask who this lovely creature who has offered to assist me is?”

“I am Ilmare. Ilmare Lunarlily.” Answered the Altmer who gave a small bow and continued to wash her silvery white hair then proceeded to braid it.

 _Ilmare, eh?_ “Well, that is a beautiful name fit for a beautiful lass such as yourself.”  
“You never told me yours, lass.”

Momo rose to her feet, the water streaming down her small ample frame then she bowed rather dramatically before replying in a chime like voice, “My name is Momo Quiet-Steps.” She then sat back down with a wild grin as she added proudly, “I am also the most feared assassin in all of Tamriel.”

“Momo...” Repeated Ilmare then added in a complimentary voice, “Has a pleasant ring to it.” Her crystalline eyes once again taking in the Bosmer’s form, her gaze resting on the war paint along her chest. Momo glanced down as well then hummed seductively, “Like what you see? Got these from doing a contract in Vvardenfell with another group of assassins.” She regaled blushing slightly as the memory of a certain brassy Dunmer crossed her mind. Ilmare didn’t seem to notice her blush. Instead, she smiled and swam over to her with a mischievous light flickering in her eyes.

“Interesting Crimson Lily.” Ilmare nodded impressed.

The Bosmer looks herself over puzzled. She was positive that she washed off all the blood from her earlier. “I thought I rid myself of blood.”

Ilamre laughed full-heartedly as she stood up and brushed a lock of Momo’s red hair from her face. “You did lass, but I was not referring to that. I was referring to your hair. They remind me of Fire Lilies.” She furthered explained, “Beautiful and dangerous.” That was fair. Momo did have red hair and she found herself liking the nickname too. Hmm. She might use that as her nickname during contracts. The two sat back down with Momo staring rather seductive at the pretty creature who opened one eye at her curiously. 

That same wolfish grin tugged on the corners of the Altmer’s smooth lips as though she could read the Bosmer’s thoughts and she let out a playful growl. “You’re playing with a dangerous creature, lass. I don’t want to hurt ya.”

“Ooh, aren’t you a frisky, feisty one.” Momo chuckled then again, she could say the same to Ilmare since she WAS talking to one of the most feared elves in all of Tamriel. After the incident in Windhelm, she could use a little playtime. She once again stared at the Altmer with a devilish grin that would make even a dremora anxious and she leaned in, her lips tracing the shell of Ilmare’s elven ear and whispered softly secretly delighting in the woman’s shudders, “But I like it rough sometimes.” Oh, sweet Night Mother! She even smelled good! Floral. Like a mixture of nightshade and dragon’s tongue. Momo inhaled softly. There was another scent that she couldn’t quite pinpoint. It was mysterious, primal even.

“Do I smell enticing to you, Momo?” A sexual almost primal growl left the Altmer’s throat. Like a purr of sorts. A sound of approval no doubt.

Momo felt her cheeks burning once again as she answered, “Why yes, I do indeed. Though something feels off about you. It’s mysterious.”

“Off indeed, mysterious no.”

Deciding that it was time to leave the springs from seeing their hands slowly turn to prunes, the two women left the springs and dried off. Once they were dressed, Ilmare suggested that they return to Windhelm so she could sell her wares before they were to depart from Skyrim. Hesitant at first, Momo gave the Altmer a wary look. “Just stick to me if you feel uneasy.” Ilmare stated as she strapped the furs to the indriik who rose to his feet allowing his rider on. Chompers barked as Momo followed suit and the two rode back to Windhelm. As they walked along the roads, the Bosmer asked Ilmare what skills she had but the answer she received was not what she expected.

“Aside from being a tracker, I specialize in archery and swordplay.” Ilmare admitted hesitantly.

“An Altmer that uses bows and swords?!”

“Is that so strange? I mean, I was raised by Nords after all.” Ilmare stated in alarm. She relaxed slightly when Momo explained that during her travels, most Altmer she had met always had a knack for magic. So, meeting one who didn’t use magic was surprising. The Altmer rubbed her neck as she also admitted that she could use magic but she just chooses not to. They continued onwards in silence until the city of Windhelm was in sight. Momo had Chompers stick close to the indriik as they re-entered the city. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know the Ilmare of this story and the Ilmaré from the Huntsman's story are NOT the same person! Similar first names yes but not the same person! Okay enjoy! ;3


	3. Seasick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Ilmare hate boats...

As the two wandered inside, Momo followed the Altmer to the forge where a clothier approached them to inspect the furs. After a few minutes of chatting and bargaining, the clothier placed a large bag of gold into the elf’s hand and Ilmare heaved the pelts off her mount. She then grabbed the indriik’s reins and beckoned the Wood Elf to follow her. She led them to a modest Nord manor where she stalled the creature and wandered inside. Spying a guard walking by, Momo copied the Altmer and followed her inside. The building itself was actually empty to the Bosmer’s confusion. There was a bed, a dresser and a rack holding a few weapons, mainly a bow, a quiver full of arrows, a couple of swords and a dagger. Her eyes wandered to Ilmare who was packing a backpack with all her clothes, which was surprisingly very little.

“For a Thane you certainly do not have much.” Momo stated bluntly.

“Haha... Well, I’m hardly here. I usually spend most of my time hunting or exploring.” Explained Ilmare who glanced at her but Momo swore she saw a hint of sadness in those crystal blue eyes of hers. “Besides, after my Nord family died... I really had to reason to keep everything, so I gave what I didn’t need to the other Thanes.”

There was an uncomfortable silence between them for what seemed like hours. Momo decided to distract herself and began to inspect the weapons. The bow was the first to catch her eye. It was nearly as big as her and carved from ruby ashwood. The grip was carved into the shape of two wolf heads in elicit detail. “You want it?” She spun around to Ilmare’s voice as she stared at the Bosmer. Momo nearly dropped the bow at the suggestion but the soft smile on the Altmer’s face made her smile as well. “It was the first bow I ever carved. You can have it.” 

“Oh, darling I couldn’t...” Smirked the Bosmer but the serious look in Ilmare’s eyes had her bite her tongue, biting back whatever quip she was about to say. “You’re serious...”

“Aye. It has never let me down. Consider it a gift for getting me off this rock.” 

Momo grinned broadly as she lifted the weapon admiring how lightweight it was despite its size. Once the hearth was thoroughly extinguished, the two left the home and their mounts and made their way to the docks where they found a ship heading to Auridon. From there, they would catch another boat heading to Gold Coast. As their mounts settled in their stalls near the cargo, Ilmare and Momo took to their cabins, both groaning slightly as the ship shoved off from the docks out through the channel and into the open ocean. Ilmare had taken to curling up on the floor to quell her stomach. Momo was laying on their bed feeling no better.

“I don’t like boats...”

“Nor do I, lass...”

“Too rocky...”

“And sways too much.”

Deciding to distract their minds, and their stomachs, she questioned Momo on who was she was hunting in Windhelm. The Bosmer rolled on to her side to stare at the Altmer below her, her usually tanned skin looking pale. Ilmare looked no better but Momo opted to talk. Anything to keep from losing her guts. “Well, I was looking for a Breton man called Siimun Setues. He was marked for death via the Black Sacrament but somehow, he eluded me. That seldom happens.” She hissed.

“Siimun Setues?” Repeated the Altmer in confusion.

“You know him?! Where did he go? How did he get away from me?! Are you in league with him?!” Bombarded the Bosmer as Ilmare bared her teeth, blue eyes bleeding to gold slightly.

“Calm yourself, Momo.” Momo glared at her but after another rock from the ship had her grumbling like a child.

“Now to answer your questions. Did I know him? Yes, not well, but I did know him.” Explained the Altmer as she sat up and sat cross-legged on the wooden floor, “Am I in league with him? No. As to where he is... well he’s dead.”

“Dead?”

“Aye, he was executed two years ago for conspiring with the Daggerfall Covenant. I was there when he was beheaded.” 

Momo was speechless. Yet another thing that rarely happens with her. But she could tell that Ilmare wasn’t lying. She rolled on to her back looking up at the ceiling, her eyes narrowing darkly. If that was true, then why did she see this Breton wandering around? She sat up abruptly on the bed. Better yet, why did Terenus send to kill a target who is already dead? So many questions swirled in her mind and it was actually making her dizzy so she laid back down on the bed. She turned her head a few moments later to see Ilmare had climbed into the bed next to her with her back towards the Bosmer. From the raggedness of her breathing, Momo couldn’t but sympathize with Ilmare. This was going to be a long week.

The next five days were... well... horrible was one way to put it. The ship had been caught in a storm and left the two women practically ill in their rooms. Thankfully the last day was smooth weather and calm, the two were up on the main deck happy to finally have calm seas. Ilmare was slowly carving out a new bow from some spare wood on deck while Momo was learning to handle the one the Altmer had given her. 

“Lass, may I be of some small assistance?” Offered Ilmare resisting the urge to laugh as the Wood Elf struggled.

Momo went rigid at mentioning of the foul word. She spun around daggers drawn, a furious look in her eyes. “You did not just call me small, did you?” She demanded. Ilmare just started to laugh unable to hold back. She yelped when the Bosmer tackled her to the deck and placed her dagger at Ilmare’s throat menacingly. The Altmer gripped Momo’s wrists and managed to flip her onto her back straddling Momo’s hips, pressing the Bosmer’s dagger to her own throat. Ilmare bared her teeth once more as a low growl left her throat. Momo tried to wriggle out the Altmer’s grasp but her grip tightened slightly.

“I did not call you small, Momo.” Ilmare clarified as she slowly loosened her grip and she leaned back unintentionally giving the Bosmer a nice view of the Altmer’s bosom while admiring her well-toned body. The Altmer then lifted Momo’s chin so that she was looking into her icy blue eyes. “I was merely offering to show you how to use the bow I gave you as you are accustomed to recurved bows not longbows.” Momo swallowed hard trying insanely hard not to blush as she nodded. Ilmare stood up and extended her hand to help the Bosmer up. 

“Take your stance.” She instructed as Momo draws the bow with difficulty.

“Remember, your compensating speed for power.” Informed the Altmer who then added, “Your original bow was designed for speed. A longbow allows you draw further and thus increase your power.” She wandered over to a barrel where she put a sack of flour onto it. The Altmer then drew a series of circles to form a target. She then picked up a blunted arrow and handed it to the Wood Elf who shuddered when Ilmare adjusted the projectile into the drawn bow and adjusted Momo’s grip slightly to tilt the bow on a small axis. “Release.”

_Fwoom! Thawck!!!_

Momo had hit the center of the target with ease and smirked at Ilmare who nodded with an amused grin. While the Wood Elf continued to practice to more familiarize herself with her new bow, the Altmer returned to carving her new bow, humming to herself. By the time Ilmare had finished, they had arrived to the bustling port of Vulhkel Guard. As the ship docked, the two elves gathered their things and their mounts who were more than glad to be of the boat and they walked into the town. There were so many new sounds and smells, it was a bit overwhelming for Ilmare. She had never been any farther than the border between Morrowind and Skyrim.

She blinked when Momo snapped her fingers in front of her face to get the Altmer’s attention. The Bosmer planted her hands on her hips giving a scolding frown. “Don’t wander off my lovely. You’re not from here so you don’t know the area as well as I do.”

Ilmare turned away. She was itching to explore and she glanced back at Momo with the biggest smirk on her face. “Perhaps after a bath we can go exploring? I mean, we are only here for a day.”

Momo placed a finger over her lips in thought. “I don’t lovely, there’s not to see on Auridon.”

“You can pick out any outfit you want and choose my wardrobe too.”

“Okay. You sold me.”

The two managed to find a bath house, though it was not empty much to Momo’s disappointment. The two found a secluded spot and went on to their routine of bathing before they dressed and returned to their mounts. Once on the road, Ilmare followed the Bosmer to her favorite spots in Auridon, the two visiting Skywatch where they browsed the markets filled with many rare treasures. Spices and silks from Alik’r, gowns and tunics from Vvardenfel and Summerset and even some mead from Skyrim!

The two tried on a variety of outfits with Ilmare purchasing a dark purple and black outfit from Balmora that Momo insisted she’d get, a pale blue and white gown from Alinor and a few silks for Momo. The Bosmer then insisted that Ilmare and her share a room for the night in Vulhkel Guard. The Altmer laughed but she was more than happy to oblige her eyes nodding towards the bottle of Lusty Argonian Matze in her hands. Momo smirked wildly. “We need to have the proper drinks for an occasion such as this!” 

“If you say so Crimson Lily.”

The two returned to Vulhkel Guard and were pleased to have a room in the Salted Wings tavern to themselves for the night. The Altmer undressed and laid down nude on the bed humming slightly. Ilmare smirked watching Momo pour a glass of the matze and hand it to her. The scent of the herbs was invigorating and pleasant to her senses. Her eyes glanced up at the fact that Momo had stripped down to her underclothes and in the firelight, her tanned skin was glowing. Her wild red hair looked like it had stolen the hearth’s warmth and Ilmare ran her tongue against her teeth hungrily. She was liking what she saw. Her buxom breasts bounced ever so slightly with each step she took. The sway of her hips as she approached... by Kyne! Momo was not being fair.

“Enjoying the display, lovely?”

Ilmare swallowed her drink before growling in approval. Her crystalline eyes glittered in the firelight. “Aye, that I am Lass.” Momo leaned over her then climbed up on top of her downing her own drink before straddling the High Elf’s strong hips admiring the view. “We have all night to enjoy ourselves my lovely. Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.” Purred Momo as she ran her fingers down Ilmare’s sides, smirking at the squirming elf under her. Tonight, was most definitely going to be fun.

At least until they had to get back on the boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momo: You had to mention the boat
> 
> Me: How'd you?! Momo! Stop breaking the 4th wall!!! I get enough of that from Sheo!
> 
> Sheogorath: Did a mortal just call me? Oh hello my darling Momo! 
> 
> Me: ugh... Hircine's claws...


	4. Meeting the Family

“By Sithis, must you keep pacing like that you insufferable lizard?” Asked Elam as he watched an Argonian with glowing red eyes and glistening white scales anxiously pace back and forth from the entrance to the Sanctuary with his tail dragging across the floor. His crimson gaze whipped from the entrance to the Dark Elf leaning in the chair in the Hall of Contracts and he let out an angry hiss. The vampiric lizard wouldn’t be pacing if the Speaker didn’t send his beloved Sister to Windhelm. Especially during one Eastmarch’s frozen festivals. The Dunmer sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. This was their line of work, Usaylei was aware of this but when he returned from his own contract that awry in Greenshade, he discovered that many of the Brotherhood’s fresh members had yet to return and Hildegard and Kor returned severely wounded after their contract went to Oblivion. 

“Usaylei calm down. Even the most seasoned assassin can struggle with a simple contract.”

“Then why did all of our siblings get missions directly from the Speaker and not from the Book of Contracts?” Usaylei stopped his pacing as he turned to face the Dunmer. Elam rested his chin on his fingers and he hummed in thought. 

“For once... you have a point. He could just be testing their mettle.” 

The two ceased their chatter when they heard the door to the Sanctuary open and the Argonian’s eyes widen as he recognized the annoyed, sarcastic sounding voice approaching. He looked into the hallway entrance to find Momo griping about taking boats and behind her was a tall Altmer who looked a little lost but fascinated. The red-headed Bosmer soon spied her friend and rushed over embracing the lizard tightly nearly toppling him over. After a few moments, Momo released him, her eyes narrowing into a frown and she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“What was the deal with that disastrous contract the Speaker sent me?!” She exclaimed loudly, “I was nearly killed several times by the guards in Windhelm when this shit went tits up!”

The Argonian was about to speak when he spotted the Altmer behind her then turned his head upon hearing Speaker Terenus calling for Momo from the room behind the stained-glass window of Sithis behind him. He drew his scaly lips back into a snarl before glancing back at Momo. He stated that the Silencer first speak with Terenus. The way he flicked his crimson eyes to the next room told Momo that they were being listened in on. “If you’re that upset it can’t be good...” She sighs.

“Once you finish with the Speaker you can introduce us to your friend.” Smirked the lizard as he watched the two women take their leave.

As they walked into the room, Ilmare noticed glowing red spectral figures posed in various states of agony and fear all around the room like statues. Momo grinned as she nudged the Altmer and gestured to her trophies then turned around when they heard someone clear their throat. Before them, standing in front of the window was a hooded man who turned to face them. He had his hands behind his back as he stared down at the Bosmer, his gaze flickering briefly to Ilmare.

“Ah, Silencer. I see that you have returned.” He spoke in a chilling voice, “Now tell me, who is this that you brought before me?”  
Ilmare entire frame stiffened as she matched Terenus’s cold gaze. Her icy blue eyes bleeding into a crimson gold color and she pulled her lips back in warning. A low growl left her throat.

“Why this lovely creature is Ilmare. I met her while I was soaking in a hot spring after my contract in Windhelm went south.” Momo smirked wildly which then turned to anger as she prodded the Imperial’s chest repeatedly in irritation. “Speaking of that, it would have been bloody useful to know that the contract was a fucking set-up! The target has been dead for years! I mean the guards knew I would be there and they almost locked me up and threw away the damned key! I RUINED my OUTFIT after having to murder several people just to get to the Outlaws Refuge!”

“Yet you stand before me,” He points out, silently noting the Altmer’s growling intensify, “As for the target... If he was already dead that means our actual target was using a false name. I will look into it.” He then readjusted his robes that the Bosmer had wrinkled and added that since her mission went to Oblivion, he offered that she’d take an extended vacation stating that there was a festival going on in Kvatch tomorrow.

“Good. I NEED IT!” Agreed Momo as she gestured to Ilmare, “As to why I brought the growling High Elf to you is that she may be of use to me in finding the actual target that got away.” The Speaker studied the Altmer intently stating that she had promise but he smirked as he added that not just anyone could join without shedding blood. In a flash, Ilmare had her hand wrapped around Terenus’s throat, her nails now sharpened claws digging into his flesh. Her teeth, now bared fangs as she narrowed her eyes in warning. 

“I’ll be happy to shed your blood, Imperial.” That snarl made even Momo shuddered.

“Down, sweet Pup. Down.” Cooed the Bosmer as she gripped Ilmare’s wrist having her remove her death grip on the Speaker then pointed to several skeletal guardians dressed in Dark Brotherhood armor appearing from the shadows, “We don’t want those guys getting involved.” Ilmare’s cold, focus glare never left Terenus but she released the hooded man reluctantly who chuckled darkly. 

“Well, well. We may have use for one such as you. Perhaps you can also properly train another resident wolf in our little family.”   
Momo burst out laughing at the entire scene. She thought she’d have to leap in and actually save the Speaker’s scrawny neck but the thought of Ilmare just removing Terenus’s head from his body was also rather... tempting. Then she could be the Speaker. “I mean, I’d most assuredly do a better job than him.”

Terenus’s steely gaze landed on the Bosmer, “Mind yourself, Silencer.”

“Fine, fine. Scary, Scary.”

The Silencer smirked then beckoned for Ilmare to follow her to her own quarters further down the hall. Once entering the room, Momo quickly noticed something on her dresser and quickly ran over to inspect it while the Altmer wandered around the room in curiousity. Momo found that on her dresser was her outfit she had received from a Dunmer from Vvardenfel known as Naryu. Along with a couple of daedric shaped daggers with their hilts carved from what could only be known as dragon fangs. There was also a platinum pendant radiating with a concealment enchantment. She then found a piece of parchment on the dresser and the Bosmer picked it up.

_The daggers I got you are made from rubedite but I had them carve the hilt from a pair of dragon fangs. The necklace was enchanted by a friend in the Mages Guild to help conceal you in the shadows better. Yes, I repaired your Morag Toug outfit._   
_~Usaylei_

As she juggled the new daggers, she smirked at the look of amazement on Ilmare’s face as she then tossed them up, removed her old daggers just in time for her new ones to land perfectly into the scabbards strapped to her belt. She then flipped her hair and sashayed over to the bed where she flopped on her bed heaving a happy sigh. She then sat up realizing the Altmer was still standing and she waved her over to sit with her. Ilmare took the invitation and sat down her eyes still roaming to her new surroundings. “You do realize the Speaker could have killed you in more than a dozen ways back there, right?” Momo explained to then crossed her arms, “And for that matter, why didn’t you tell me you were a werewolf?!”

“I did drop more hints than one lass!” Laughed Ilmare as she let her eyes change from blue to gold in a simple blink.

“Okay... yeah... I should have picked up on that.”

“Besides, that Imperial was testing me and it seems that I passed.” Ilmare added then tapped her chin in reluctance, “Though I shouldn’t have taken the bait like that.” Momo nodded her head in agreement. She grinned maliciously. She did enjoy the view of Terenus being pinned by the Altmer. However, their thoughts were interrupted when their stomachs growled demanding food. The two women laughed as they wandered to the gallery where they saw Usaylei drinking from a goblet filled with blood. He was watching Kor braid Hildegard’s hair quietly. His crimson eyes flickered towards the Bosmer and Altmer. “Kor, Hildegard. There’s the Silencer and our newest Sister.”

The two Nords turned their heads to face the newcomers. Kor ran up and practically gave Momo a bear hug so tightly, she swore she heard the bones in her back crack. “Kor, you oaf! Put me down!” Squealed Momo as she wriggled herself free. Kor laughed happily as he expressed his relief to see the Silencer return unharmed. Hildegard and Ilmare were staring intently at each other. “You’re... a werewolf too?” Asked the young blonde Nord girl shyly. She studied the Altmer curiously. “Aye that I am pup.” Said Ilmare as her eyes appraised the young cub before her.

“We have a new Sister! And she’s a wolf too! This is great!” Kor exclaimed as he looked fondly at Hildegard. “From the sounds of it, you’ll have a teacher to help you Hilde.” 

“I suppose so.” Hildegard muttered uncertainly. Momo waved her hand dismissively. “Yes, yes. Now that we all have been properly introduced, let's eat!” The group snickered as they returned to the table filled with a variety of meats and drinks. As they ate, Kor asked Usaylei how his contract had gone in Greenshade. The Argonian nearly choked on his food as he scratched his head. He closed his eyes as he recalled what had happened.

**Greenshade- Marbruk:**

**He was hidden in the shadows, perched on a railing looking down on his target who wandered around the empty Fighter’s Guild hall his tail twitching like a cat’s. By Sithis, this woman was a pain in the arse to find let alone follow. He stalked her a while longer walking along the rail with the prowess of a mountain cat before drawing his sword then leaned forward slightly. The claws on his feet dug into the wood then he jumped only to hiss when someone large and strong grabbed his tail and yanked him back. The vampire spun around to find several Aldmeri Dominion guards surrounding him. He flicked his tongue in annoyance as he tried to think of something quick.**

**“Any reason why you are interrupting a training exercise?” He asked calmly, his glowing red eyes shimmering.**

**“Save it bloodfiend, we know you’re with the Brotherhood and your reign of terror is over.” Snapped the guard as he raised his sword.**

**“Look, I really don’t want to fight,” Reasoned the lizard, “I haven’t fed in a while and I really don’t want to lose control.”**

**He hissed angrily when the guard holding his tail slashed his back and he glared at them. The scent of blood spurred his adrenaline and he let loose a menacing snarl. It was taking much of his energy to keep from losing control. Okay, time for plan B.**

**Usaylei waved his hand over the group as a red mist enveloped them and the guards reeled back clutching their heads in pain. The Shadowscale slashed the Altmer holding his tail and proceeded to sprint as his body merged with the shadows. He burst through the window and ran along the rooftops sticking close to the darkness. He found a spot to rest and catch his breath and he growled painfully. “How in Oblivion did they know where I would be let alone who I was?” He wondered while licking his forearm of blood from a Khajiit who drew to close to him. He decided to retreat home before anything else went awry.**

“Oh dear!” Hildegard gasped in alarm after Usaylei finished his tale. The lizard nodded gravely as he took another drink. Momo then laughed commenting that for once his little vampire disappearing act came in handy. He snorted stating that he was not proud of having to run but he knew his odds weren’t good. Momo cringed in sympathy. “But how did you two end up so beaten up from your own mission?” The lizard asked as he gestured towards the two Nords’ bandaged wounds. Hildegard and Kor glanced at each other unsure where to start. Momo and Ilmare glanced at them curiously.

“Our target was actually a member of the Silver Dawn and they were apparently waiting for us.” Hildegard admitted hanging her head in shame. Kor rubbed her back reassuringly. 

“It wasn’t your fault little one and on the plus side we did kill the target as intended.” He said soothingly, “But Hilde is right. They were waiting for us when we arrived.”

Jerall Mountains:

 _“Finding anything Hildegard?” Ask Kor as he knelt down in the ferns looking for signs of disturbances. He turned around as he saw a small sandy blonde wolf sniffing the area intently. She lifted her head and shook it from side to side. He sighed as he gestured to another section of the forest to investigate. Suddenly, he heard Hildegard start to yelp and he spun around in alarm. He tried to call for her but when he heard the snapping of metal, his heart sank. He sprinted after the sound to find a group of men in silver looking armor surrounding his little sister now trapped and pacing in a cage._ The Silver Dawn?! How?! _He thought in horror._

_“Old man was right, this was easy.”_

_“Let’s take her back to camp to finish her off properly.”_

_The small band heaved the cage over their shoulders and marched back to camp ignoring the snarls and grating metal as Hildegard gnashed her fangs against the metal. Kor growled as he swiftly tried to pursue them to the camp. He lost them at first if it weren’t for him finding clumps of the wolf’s fur leading a trail._ Good job little sister. Hold on, I’m on my way _. He said to himself. He rushed as fast as his legs could carry him until he finally found the encampment. His blood boiled at the sight of his sister. Her fur was covered in blood from the wounds the Silver Dawn bastards had inflicted upon her._

_He swept through the camp like a daedroth, leaving nothing but bodies in his wake. With a mighty swing he broke the lock and gathered up his little sister who reverted back to her human form. He bundled her up in a cloak and lifted her up in his arms. "Let’s get you home.” He huffed, his wounds throbbing painfully but he carried Hildegard to the caravanner who immediately spirited them out the mountains._

Imare growled at the mention of the Silver Dawn. “Damned hunters.” She cursed as she crossed her arms over her chest. When the others questioned Momo on her mission, the Bosmer regaled what had transpired, how her bounty was paid and where she met their newest Sister. “Anyone else feel like our missions were set-ups?” Kor blurted out after downing a mug of mead. The other members glanced at each other but Momo raised her hand. Even Ilmare. There was indeed something odd going on. Usaylei hummed in thought as he rose from the bench. “I think I’m going to look into this.”

“Where are you even going to start?”

Questioned Momo as she growled at Ilmare for snagging her meal from her plate.  
“Black Marsh. Specifically, Murkmire.”

“Never thought you’d go back there after what had happened.” They heard Elam say as he strolled to the counter and snatched an apple from a basket.

“I know someone there who can probably point me in the right direction. I’ll send a nixad if I find anything. Besides,” Smirked the lizard, “I think we should let the Silencer have fun with her Sister.”

Momo’s cheeks redden as she threw her dagger at his back. The Argonian spun around, wrapped his scaly hand around the hilt threw threw it right back at her. Ilmare laughed when the Bosmer caught it and though grumbling smirked as she sheathed it. “Cocky lizard.” She growled with a smirk.

“Kinky” he hissed.

“GET LOST SHADOWSCALE!”


	5. Downtime in Kvatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo head to Kvatch for some needed fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still writing chapter

The next morning, the two women were finishing up breakfast when they saw Usaylei slinging his pack over his shoulder, his eyes closed in thought. Momo elbowed the Altmer and pressed a finger to her lips as she slunk behind her Dark Brother. Ilmare cocked her head to the side then bit back a laugh when the Bosmer began scratching the Argonian’s tail. “Tickle, tickle, tickle!” She giggled in delight when the Shadowscale screeched in laughter as he spun around smacking his tail against the ground angrily. “Momo! You know I don’t like you doing that to my tail!” He scolded. The Silencer merely laughed harder as she waved him off with a smile. He sighed then shook his head softly. “Crazy Bosmer.” He waved at her saying that he’d be in touch. After breakfast, Momo and Ilmare made their way from the Sanctuary to the city of Kvatch.

“So, according Terenus, there is a massive festival going on today in Kvatch hosted by the Mages Guild,” Momo states as they walk in to the city. Ilmare nodded as she nodded her head to the mages in question, watching them decorate the town with glowing orbs of light and stringing them across long ropes. Some levitated over the hedge maze area, others clung to the branches of some willow trees. They even saw a mage cast an illusion over the lake to resemble the celestial bodies. 

“Well, isn’t this pretty.” Momo says as she looks around and then rests her gaze on Ilmare and adds, “though not nearly as pretty as you are lass.”

“Flatterer” smirked the Altmer as they continued their stroll. They were soon interrupted by a loud booming voice coming from the square. “What was that?”

“Not sure, only one way to find out” Momo admits then dragged Ilmare along to the source where they saw a large crowd gathering. They saw a large colosseum behind the square and from where they were standing, they could hear the cheers of spectators, the clash of metal against metal and the roars of mighty beasts. Both elves were thinking the same thing: That looks like fun. They broke into a run to find an announcer drawing attention to the crowd stating that there was a large reward to the person or group who could best the gladiators of the arena.

“Heh,” Smirked Momo as she ruffled her fiery hair in amusement, “I bet I can win this whole bloody thing. Also... I need the gold.”

“Why don’t we both enter as a group?” Suggested Ilmare as she smirked as well.

They approached the announcer who wrote down their names and their group title then had a guard escort them to the preparation area. They saw several strong looking combatants getting ready to fight and Momo laughed as she whispered to Ilmare, “This should be easy. They don’t look so tough.” Ilmare nodded in agreement.

“Been a while since I let the beast have some fun.”

“Now, now my eager pup,” Calmed Momo, “As much as I want to encourage that, I don’t want us getting a bounty.” The Altmer gave her the saddest looking puppy eyes and the Bosmer narrowed her eyes stating that while Ilmare was cute, she was immune to that gaze. Ilmare laughed and shrugged as she drew her bow. It was worth a shot. The two helped each other armor up then entered the arena below where they saw their first opponents: a large Nord warrior wielding a claymore and an agile looking Khajiit brandishing a pair of daggers.

“I take on the Nord and you take on the Khajiit?”

Momo pouted. She wanted to take on the Nord who was now making a rude gesture at her. She bristled at that remark. He was looking down on the Bosmer and she wanted to put the sod in his place... under her boot.

Ilmare nodded. “Alright, the Nord’s yours. I’ll handle the Cat.” The Altmer’s eyes followed the swift Khajiit and she let loose her arrow nailing him in the knee to slow him down.

Momo laughed madly and charged at the Nord quicker that a bolt of lightning and sliced through the brute’s knee as well, bringing him down to her level. She quickly dispatches him with a hit to the temple from her the hilt of her dagger, knocking him out cold. She turned to see Ilmare had already subdued her quarry by hog-tying the Khajiit with his own tail.

“Well, that was easy.” Momo cackled as the crowd goes wild after their win. “hopefully the next pair are more difficult than these whelps.”

Ilmare dusted herself off and collected her bow. She agreed silently. This battle was a breeze and hardly a challenge. They leave the arena and head back to preparation chamber to watch the next rounds until their next battle. While the Altmer was braiding her long mane, she glanced towards Momo and noticed that the Bosmer’s gaze was fixated on someone else. Momo was staring intently at a figure whose face was covered by a shroud and he was eyeing the small wood elf with a murderous gaze.

Ilmare frowned crossing her arms. “Think he’s one of the finalists?”

Momo didn’t respond at first. Her hazel-green eyes glared right back at the hooded figure before she shook her head. “No... I feel like I’ve seen those eyes before,” She shuddered, “and it wasn’t a good experience.”

The shudder did not go unnoticed. Ilmare rested her hand on Momo’s shoulder. “Momo, are you alright lass?” The Altmer asked.

She glanced up at Ilmare. She then went on to explain that on a contract she had a few years ago in Stonefalls went south, and she was nearly killed by a strong Dunmer that intercepted and killed her quarry before she got there. “He had that same cowl on and the only way I knew he was a Dunmer were the tattoos he had on his chest.” She stated as the two watched him rise up and head out to the arena to fight. Momo then added, “The strange thing was, that I thought I was friends with that group he belonged to since I knew one of those people... um very well.”  
Ilmare quirked a brow curiously.

“Her name was Naryu...” Momo trailed off, a lewd look on her face.

“Naryu?”

Momo snapped out her stupor and cleared her throat. “Ahem... yes. She’s an assassin from the rival group called the Morag Tong. We’ve worked together in Vvardenfel on a series of contracts.” She went to add that she received her favorite armor from Naryu after a night of passion. “She is also one of the few people I truly trust aside from Usaylei and Papa Sheo.”

“I thought smelt daedra on you too.” Ilmare chuckled then added in surprise, “But Daughter of the Mad God? That I wasn’t expecting.”

“Yeah, that’s a long story for another day sweet Pup.” Dismissed the Bosmer as the two women turned to the loud voice calling them to their next fight. “Time to play!” 

The announcer called out loudly over the roaring crowd, “And for the semi-finals of our tournament, we have our pair of lethal yet lovely ladies: THE WILD ONES! And their opponents, a deadly duo from Black Marsh, here from Murkmire: The SHADOWSCALES!”

“Shadowscales? Huh...” Momo mused curiously, “wonder if our lizard knows them.”  
The Argonians charged at the women with incredible speed, catching them off guard. Momo was able to react dodging the first lizard’s blows and she manages to nail the female in the side with her daggers. Ilmare met her opponent head on, gripping the male’s scaly hands tightly, feeling him push her back slightly. Smirking, Ilmare ducked and effortlessly tossed the lizard towards Momo’s opponent knocking the female lizard from the Bosmer. Ilmare hoisted Momo up and smirked at her. The Altmer then whipped around when the male threw his dagger at them and Ilmare caught the blade between her teeth. She snarled startling the Argonian. Momo, then pounced the female, crossing daggers along the lizard’s throat. The combination of attacks had brought the pair of Shadowscales to the point of them surrendering in frightened chuffs.

“We have our winners!” The announcer yells as the spectators roared in approval, “The deadly Bosmer and the invincible Altmer!”

“Thanks for the back-up, lovely.” Momo complimented as the duo wandered back to the preparation area to recover a bit and prepare for the final. The Altmer nodded as they took a spot on the bench. Ilmare was adjusting her spiked gauntlets and was now finishing up sharpening her swords quietly.

“Momo, catch.” She said tossing the Bosmer a whetstone to sharpen her daggers. Momo snatched it out of the air deftly and begins to sharpen her blades. She wondered when they were going to face the masked Dunmer. Momo shivered at the thought. Ilmare could sense what the Bosmer was thinking and she had a hunch that they would be facing him in the final battle. Regardless, if he was their opponent, then they could question him as to why he was there. When they returned to the arena, they found the masked Dunmer waiting for them all by himself. He then pointed his sword to Momo as he shouted at her.

“Thought I killed you last we met little whelp.” He said icily.

Momo froze and her eyes narrowed coldly, staring daggers back at him as she snapped angrily, “You really didn’t just say that.” The Altmer felt the hair on her neck stand on end when she realized what the Dark Elf was doing. Before Ilmare could even stop her, the Silencer flipped her daggers, caught them then charged at him snarling, “I was going to keep you alive but I suppose I’ll make this hurt a lot while I take you down!” 

Momo flew at the Dunmer in a rage, slicing, slashing at him not wanting to give him any time to react but to Momo’s horror, the damned mer blocked her attacks effortlessly. He landed a punch to the Bosmer’s abdomen knocking the wind out of her then ducked to avoid Ilmare’s arrow. He then tossed Momo aside to block Ilmare’s sword. He quickly rummaged through his robes and threw a small pouch that exploded and covered the Altmer’s eyes with a thick powder and the scent from it was so painful to her sensitive nose that it caused her to cough and snarl. 

Though she was winded, Momo managed to land on her feet and attacked him from behind. She then leapt on to the Dunmer’s back, throwing him off balance and pinned him to the ground while Ilmare shook her head and wiped her face clean of the powder. Panting, Momo was growling through her teeth with her daggers pressed dangerously close to the man’s throat. “Why are you here you s’wit?! How did you find me?!” She demanded angrily. The Dunmer just laughed in a pained voice as his red eyes glared at her.

“Heh. Hahaha. You’re not that hard to find with all the death you leave behind you.” He spat, “As to why I am here? A certain someone told me to try and take you down.”  
Momo’s face contorted in confusion for a moment, baffled at the mer’s words. Sure, she had some living enemies, but even they weren’t stupid enough to meet her head on. Let alone challenge her. She narrowed her eyes and demanded once more, “Who sent you?”

“Hahahaha! Wouldn’t you like to know?” He cackled before he bit down on something in his mouth, “Too bad for the little wood elf...” His body then started to convulse violently as a foam burst from his mouth and soon enough, he was dead. Gone. His blank gaze staring back at her and it unsettled her. Momo was not expecting that outcome from their fight. She slowly rose from his corpse and shook her head. Ilmare took one sniff and scoffed. The damnable mer ingested a toxic poison that killed him instantly. The crowd was stunned. Silent. But it was good fight and with that, they left to carry on with the festival.

“Wonder why he did that. I wasn’t really going to kill him even if he called me ‘little’.” The Bosmer stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. She then noticed something sticking out of his robes. Momo dug through the pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment with mysterious writing on it. She was no scholar and she stuck out her tongue before handing it to Ilmare.

“Here lass,” She said handing the note to the Altmer, “You said you were good with obscure languages.”

“Aye.” 

Ilmare took the parchment, her blue eyes scanning the note intently. “Death is only the beginning,” She translated, “For soon even the Brotherhood will become nothing more than a fairytale.” Momo scoffed at the overly dramatic yet still ominous note. She then beckons the Altmer to follow her. They had a prize to collect and a sanctuary to return to. Perhaps the Speaker would have some answers. As they walked, Ilmare’s brow was furrowed as she continued to examine the parchment. Momo looked over her shoulder. “Something wrong lass?” She inquired curiously.

“The language used in this note... it’s Aylied.”

The Bosmer stopped dead in her tracks with the Altmer beside her. “Aylied? Who would even know that language? Those dusty old elves have been gone for over a millennium!”

“Aside from scholars?” Ilmare admitted, “Hardly anyone.”

“Hmmm, well I haven’t done anything to any scholars to make them want to wipe out the entire Brotherhood,” Stated Momo then she added, “or for that matter, me.” Ilmare then pointed that there were plenty of people who’d want to see the Dark Brotherhood eliminated. That was plausible. Still, the real mystery was why the Dunmer used Aylied instead of his own language to write the note. Another mystery for another day.


	6. Skinship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... By Hircine's claws.... What am I doing?

The women met up with the announcer to collect their winnings and they were surprised at the fact that they won over two-hundred thousand gold coins. Momo suggested that they split the winnings and they continued to walk around the festival for a while longer. Ilmare gestured towards the hedge maze where they saw magical orbs of light levitating around it. While they walked through the maze, Momo stopped, staring distrusting at the orbs. She never liked magic or its applications.

“Why? This is beautiful and seeing you under it would make a lovely art piece.” Complimented the Altmer with a gentle smile. Momo was caught off guard and she looked away shyly, a slight blush streaking across her cheeks.

“You really think so?” She asked then after pausing for a moment she admitted slightly that this type of magic wasn’t so bad.  
Ilmare smiled once more as she reached up and tapped on an orb above them. It shuddered then popped like a bubble raining down soft light particles that reminded Momo of torchbugs over a lake. She looked up at the Altmer with interest. “How did you know it would do that?”

“Hmm, I guess I just had a hunch.” Ilmare giggled the motioned for Momo to try it, “Go on. You try now.”

Momo timidly tapped a lower one and blinked when it popped as well but showered her in beautiful red lights. She wondered if the lights were saying that she still had blood on her. She glanced down and she laughed. “Yup, I guess I do have blood on me.” After giving the Altmer a once over, she even stated that Ilmare had some on her as well.

Ilmare studied herself then laughed merrily as well. “Then I guess we should pick up a change of clothes and head to a bath.” She winked playfully. 

At the prospect of seeing her lovely Ilmare undressed and nude, Momo grabbed her by the arm and the two hurried in search of a bathhouse. Thankfully a merchant who sold them some fine silks, pointed them to a bathhouse just outside of town where the two eagerly wandered off. When they reached the bathhouse, Momo was more than excited and eager to get in some much-needed skinship. She was probably more than a little touch starved. As they stripped from their soiled leathers, Momo was the first to enter the water and she waited impatiently for her companion to finish undressing. Ilmare just barely entered the warm water when Momo grabbed her by the arm once more and pulled her into the deeper part of the bath roughly.

The Altmer resurfaced and shook her head in shock then turned towards to the Bosmer who was laughing manically and she let out a playful growl. “Oh, its own Crimson Lily!” She challenged. She picked up Momo from behind and proceeded to tickle her sides, chuckling at the squeals and protests. 

“How dare you tickle me! Hahaha!” Squealed the Bosmer as she managed to switch their positions and started to massage the Altmer’s supple breasts with one hand then used her other to return the tickling to Ilmare. Momo smirked as the Altmer squirmed under her. She then leaned over and nibbled Ilmare’s sensitive ears delighting in the yelps and squeals from her prey. The Bosmer spotted a few pillows and a tent of sorts on the other side and seductively lured the Altmer to them before she gave the tall elf a shove then climbed up on top of her. Without giving Ilmare warning, Momo cupped her companion’s soft cheeks and gave her a firm kiss, their tongues teasing each other.

“I’m going to enjoy this.” Momo purred as she noticed the Altmer’s pale cheeks turned a slight red. The Wood Elf slowly worked her way down, showering Ilmare with faint kisses from her neck. A gentle lick across her collarbone, a nip on the Altmer’s breast then more kisses down Ilmare’s well-toned body. She then brought herself back up and began to knead the High Elf’s supple and silky soft breasts, gently massaging them. By Sithis, she wanted to do this upon first meeting Ilmare. The soft moans she was extracting from her quarry was arousing to say the least and Momo felt the corners of her mouth forming a wide smile.

A low, sexual growl left the Altmer’s throat as she suddenly gripped Momo’s wrists then in a swift motion flipped the Bosmer on to her back and hooked her long legs around the Wood Elf’s to keep her from escaping. Ilmare then used one hand to pin Momo’s arms above her head and used her other to fondle the Bosmer’s large breasts with care while smirking at the mewls and squirming form beneath her. “Oh, I do so enjoy this view very much my Crimson Lily” purred Ilmare with her wolfish grin. She pressed her forehead against the Bosmer’s sweetly, her piercing eyes staring intently into Momo’s. 

“You enjoy the view?” Purred the Silencer, “Can’t be any better than the one I have of your shapely form on top of me, lovely.”

Momo let out a yelp when Ilmare moved her lips to the Bosmer’s ear, tracing the shell with her tongue then nipped it with slightly sharper teeth. Slowly, almost torturously so, Momo felt the Altmer traced her neck with her tongue making her shudder. When she unexpectedly felt Ilmare bite her nipple, Momo couldn’t hold back a moan feeling her body heat up from pleasure. The High Elf, pleased with her prey’s reaction, tickled Momo’s neck once more with kisses intercepted with small gentle bites. Needing both of her hands, Ilmare removed her hand from the Wood Elf’s wrists to caress her red-wine hair while stroking her cheek affectionately. Ilmare tilted her head when Momo stated to giggle.

“By the look in your eyes my dear, I’d imagine you’re having fun with this” Momo stated as she slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around the Altmer’s neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

“Mhmm, I could say the same to you pup” Ilmare purred.

Momo laughed, “Well, thanks for stating the obvious my dear!” She gave the Altmer’s breast a gentle twist. She then remembered the note they found then gently pushed Ilmare off of her. She hated to break up this lovely time but she felt that they needed to tell Terenus about the message they discovered from dead assassin. Ilmare’s eyes softened but she smirked as she cupped Momo’s cheeks and kissed her heatedly. The Bosmer felt her resolve melt when she felt her tongue battling Ilmare’s. This kiss was stealing her breath away, in a good away as Ilmare carefully lowered the Bosmer on to her back. Her blue eyes flickering from blue to gold as she growled heatedly. 

“The Speaker can wait...” She hummed as she nuzzled Momo’s neck sweetly, “Usaylei went through the effort of getting you an extended vacation. Don’t you wish to enjoy this a bit longer?”

“I believe you are right my lovely.” 

“We’ll tell him in the morning...” Asserted the Altmer as she reached down and teased the tiny Bosmer’s thighs sweetly. Momo whimpered from the shocks of pleasure coursing through her. Her lovely was not playing fair. As though reading her thoughts, Ilmare’s eyes seemed to glow as she pulled her lips back in a seductive smile. “I never claimed to play fair when it comes to skinship.” The Bosmer blushed a lovely shade of red.The Altmer’s gentle fingers continued to tease Momo’s bud of pleasure and she actually squeaked when Ilmare gently nipped her nipple affectionately. The delightful moans she was extracting from the Bosmer had Ilmare growling passionately as she guided her fingers lower to tease between the Silencer’s folds. She watched as Momo arched her back and Ilmare ran her free hand down the Bosmer’s spine before pulling her into another breath-taking kiss.

The High Elf soon felt the tiny elf slow massage her own breasts eliciting a deep growl of pleasure from the wolf. When Bosmer leaned forward and began to tease her own womanhood, Ilmare couldn’t hold back a moan of her own and Momo smirked at the shuddering Altmer who was now losing her hold. She then managed to turn the tables, having the Altmer underneath her and she smiled wickedly. My turn she thought as she lowered herself to her partner’s womanhood. Before Ilmare could inquire what the Bosmer was doing, she blushed a deep red. Momo had begun to lick her womanly folds causing jolts of electricity to course through her body and it was the High Elf’s turn to arch her back from pleasure. By Sithis, it took much restraint to keep from howling! 

“Judging by how much you're squirming and groaning, I presume I’m doing a decent job?” Teased the Bosmer as she stopped her administrations momentarily. Ilmare growled not wanting to submit but Momo’s smile only grew. “Well, you do taste incredibly sweet.” The Altmer blushed a beautiful crimson red.

“Well, my sweet lovely, I’ve only just begun.”

“What do you mean by-”

Ilmare’s words were cut off by another jolt of pleasure as the Bosmer return to her work. Her tongue purposely traced the High Elf’s bud of pleasure and gently nipped it causing her sweet pup, unable to hold back any longer, to howl a sweet song. Ilmare growled in frustration as she was struggling to regain composure but the Wood Elf was not so forgiving. She managed to make the High Elf climax twice and Momo was more than satisfied. The wolf under her, growled undignified. The tiny Bosmer merely patted her head. She then kissed Ilmare after she recovered from her high. 

“Don’t sulk sweet Pup.” Cooed Momo as she slunk into the hot water beckoning her partner to join her. “You caught me by surprise, you did. But I’ve more experience with this kind of thing."

“Hmph.”


	7. Path of the Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usaylei returns to Murkmire to try and find a clue to the mysterious deaths of his Dark Family but first he needs to see a few people...

_“Never thought I would find myself back here.” Mumbled Usaylei as he strolled off the ship and looked around the port of Lilmoth. The bustling town was still the same as always with a few modifications. There were more shops in the markets with goods from all over Tamriel. After picking up a couple things, the vampire drew his hood up and headed towards the outskirts leading to the Bright-Throat village. His crimson eyes spotted a few Argonians preparing for the Bonding Ceremonies and he chuckled in amusement as he heard the wooden chimes whistle in the wind. His clawed feet padded through the marsh silently as he approached the nesting grounds where he spotted his quarry. A young Argonian woman with pale green scales looked up and smiled brightly before tugging on the hand of an older turquoise colored female who turned around and rose from her seat._

_“I see Xeisei! It is our old friend!”_

_“It is good to see you too Haxara.” Hummed Usaylei who grunted softly when Xeisei hugged him tightly. He then patted the girl’s head smirking at the golden green eyes staring back at him. He glanced back at the egg-tender fondly. “She’s gained more color than last I saw.”_

_“Xhu... Being near the Hist has been good for her.” Agreed Haxara as the hatchling returned to her side._

_He took a seat across from them and handed them each a parcel. Xeisei cocked her head to the side curiously as she looked at the Shadowscale inquisitively. He gestured with his claws for her to open it. Haxara did the same with hers and her emerald eyes widen in surprise when she saw what he had gotten them._

_“Matching dresses? Their exquisite! Don’t you think so Xeisei?”_

_The young hatchling nodded in excitement as she hugged hers to her scales then motioned that she was going to go change into it. While the hatchling wandered up to Haxara’s home, Usaylei and the egg tender chatted about the events that had occurred since he aided Haxara with the strange case of her daughter until the hatchling returned in her new traditional Saxhleel gown. Usaylei glanced at Haxara with a calm smile stating it was time to graduate from her old name._

_“I believe you are right beeko.” Haxara nodded as she glanced at her daughter who gave them a curious look, “But what name should she have?”_

_Usaylei glanced at the young hatchling as she danced in her new gown excitedly. “How about Dances-in-Light?” He suggested as Xeisei twirled around nearly stumbling over her own tail but laughed in delight. Haxara glanced at her daughter as she continued to dance with surprising grace and the egg tender couldn’t help but smile in approval. “It’s perfect. Dances-in-Light....” She repeated and tears of joy left her eyes when the young hatchling turned to the sound of her new name. The pale lizard smiled fondly then chuckled when Dances-in-Light hugged him tightly. He gently patted her head then glanced at Haxara._

_“I’m afraid I must take my leave. I need to meet up with the Naga-kor.”_

_“Xhu. Thank you for the visit. We hope to see you again soon.” Haxara nodded as Dances-in-Light looked up sadly but she waved at the Shadowscale and he gave the two a noble bow before he left them._

_Once half-way out of the village, he vanished within the shadows as he sprinted towards the Dead-Water tribe sticking to the shadows until he arrived at the outskirts of the tribe where he manifested in the shade. He pulled his hood down and strolled through the town following the sounds of warriors training and he grinned as he spotted who he was looking for. He silently approached a Naga with stealth before he made a loud hiss making the young lizard whip around with his daggers drawn and his fangs bared. Kishi’s aggressive face soon melted into a smile of surprise and relief._

_“Usaylei-beeko! I raise the spine of friendship! It is good to see you!” Exclaimed the young Argonian as he gripped the vampire’s hand in greeting then turned to the other warriors allowing them to take a break while the two caught up with their adventures. While they took a seat under the Hist tree, Kishi told him about how the warriors have been doing extremely well since he took over the teachings but sighed when Usaylei asked about them being ready for the Path of the Lily. He pinched the bridge of his snout and exhaled in a worried hiss. “My spines droop in shame, but I fear that they lack the confidence.” Kishi admitted then the spines on his neck stood in realization and he stole a glance at his friend who gave him a wary look._

_“Beeko, I don’t like that look. What are you planning?”_

_“Perhaps you can help.” Kishi suggested with a grin, “by experiencing the course once more.”_

_Usaylei quirked a brow suspiciously. “I droop my spines uncertainly. I’m not a member of the tribe. I only did last time to help you prove a point to the War-Chief.”_

_Kishi’s bright yellow eyes stared intently into the pale Argonian’s crimson gaze. “Perhaps a trade then? Help me show the warriors the Path once again and I will help find what you’re seeking.”_

_“I was merely teasing you Kishi but you have a deal.” He hummed as the two shook hands. They soon approach the War-Chief whose old gaze turned to astonished when he recognized Usaylei and he crossed him arms over his chest. His glowing green eyes had a hint of amusement in them. Usaylei saluted the chief by placing his left hand over his right fist in respect. “I raise my spine in delight and surprise. I did not think we would be seeing you again, ojel.” Hissed the War-Chief as he glanced at Kishi curiously. As Kishi explained his idea, the old warrior leaned back in his chair, his tail thumping against the wood in thought before he glanced at the young one._

_“So,” Began the War-Chief, “you are explaining that if the ojel once again attempted the Path of the Lily, you believe that the warriors will gain the confidence to do it themselves.” Kishi nodded his head slowly and added that if they saw that an outsider could triumph the Path then they could as well. They watched the chief rest his chin a rumbling resonating from his chest before he nodded in agreement with Kishi’s proposal. He then glanced at Usaylei who nodded in acknowledgement._

_“I raise the spine of curiosity, are you going to use Kishi’s method as before Usaylei-ojel?”_

_“Xhu. Along with a few techniques of my own if you will permit it.”_

_“Off with you then.”_

_The two Argonians nodded and Kishi motioned for the warriors to follow as well as they traveled away from the village. Usaylei was keenly aware of a few students following the two out of curiosity and Kishi made happy growl. They both approached a large gate and the two thrust it open then the young Naga turned towards the warriors behind them. He explained that the vampire would demonstrate his teachings as he progressed once more through the Path. Usaylei nodded as he strung his bow and checked his bag smiling that he had brought his fire-rocks. Without hesitating, he chucked one of the rocks towards an orange-colored strangler plant across the vast bog. The plant seemed to inhale the rock and shot out it’s vines that wrapped around the Argonian’s waist then pulled him to the other side where he dusted himself off then turned around nodding Kishi as he continued._

_Kishi and the other students watched as the pillars overlooking the Path were set alight, one by one until they reached the Guardian of the Lilies. They could hear the sounds of a fierce battle, the roars of the Guardian and the snarls of the vampire. The students whispered amongst themselves as the sounds of battle ceased, then after what felt like an eternity, they saw the final pillar erupt in light. Kishi had the students return to the village as he wandered around to reunite with his friend. Usaylei dropped from the platform before his friend with a beautiful white and blue lily held in his claws and the two returned to the village where everyone was waiting. When the students saw the lily held between the vampire’s claws, they could not help but admire the ojel’s tenacity and abilities. Usaylei approached the Chief who bared his teeth in a smile and accepted the lily. He then rose from his chair and stood before the crowd of warriors._

_“My warriors, you have seen with your own eyes that the Path of the Lily is not for the faint of heart, yet the ojel has shown you with the teachings of your mentor Kishi that it can be done.” Informed the Chief who then extended his hand towards Usaylei. Assuming that the Chief wanted the Lily as proof, the vampire extended his hand towards him with the flower only to be caught off-guard when the old warrior took his wrist and held it up high with his own. “Having witnessed the ojel’s fighting spirit, determination and cunning twice over, I erect the spine of friendship and honor as I welcome Usaylei of Shadows to our tribe!”_

_The entire village was in an uproar of applause and admiration as it was the first time in Nagakor history that an outsider had been accepted as one of the tribe. Usaylei bowed his head in respect to the crowd but was more than pleased that the villagers returned to their own activities and after thanking the chief, the vampire left to meet up with Kishi at his residence._

_“I once again erect the spine of gratitude for your assistance and I congratulate you on becoming a warrior of the tribe.” Grinned the young Naga handing Usaylei a cup of lemon water. Nodding as he took the drink, Usaylei reminded his eager friend as to why he was there in the first place. Kishi gently brought a fist down upon his friend’s head who rubbed the small bump now forming on his scalp._

_“I did not forget ojel-beeko.” Stated Kishi whose grin turned to a frown and took his seat across from Usaylei who leaned forward with concern as his friend continued. “But I do not think you will like my answer.”_

_“Beeko just tell me. I need to know...” Usaylei trailed off before he steeled himself, “before something terrible happens to... to my family.”_

_“Then you must seek the Sun-Eater tribe.”_

_Usaylei’s body went rigid. That was not the answer he was hoping for. The Sun-Eater tribe was a very old tribe of ancient Saxhleels that were renowned for their worship of Sithis but they also had a very dark secret. Many of them were also vampires. Not just any coven of vampires, but the one he was from. He visibly shuddered and let out a shaky hiss. He thanked Kishi for his aid and reached for his pack. When Kishi offered to take him to the old temple, the Shadowscale adamantly shook his head._

_“No. I know where the temple is. I don’t want the Dead-Water to lose a great teacher.” Stated Usaylei before resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine. I promise.”_


	8. The Sun Eaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usaylei returns home... But is less than happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We learn Usayleis darkest secret!

_Usaylei slung his pack over his shoulder and once he said his farewells to the tribe, the Shadowscale left the village and began his long trek through the jungle and marsh. He remembered the route to the temple and his eyes scanned his surroundings. He heard the roaring of a waterfall and after a quick sniff, caught the scent he was reluctantly looking for. He approached the edge of a cliff as the water cascaded down to the large lake below and he closed his crimson eyes mentally preparing himself for whatever awaited him beneath him then he jumped. The deep water was like ice against his scales as he swam to the surface then turning around to face the waterfall, swam to a cave hidden behind the curtain of water. He climbed onto the ledge and shook his head, his clawed feet scratching against the stone and his tail dragging behind him. The Argonian made an irritated growl as he found the tunnel leading to the temple and he pulled back the vines disappearing through the shadows._

_He re-emerged on the other side shielding his eyes from the sun’s glare and he noticed he wasn’t alone. An Argonian with a short snout and long horns protruding from her head approached him, her glowing golden red eyes studying him intently. Her opal-colored scales glinted in the sunlight and her fangs protruded from her lips similar to how his own fangs did and he stiffened when she leaned forward taking in his scent._

_“Veeska...”_

_“Prince...” She hissed then growled at him pointing at the temple. “Your father.... I mean, the master, Veeskmota is waiting for you. Go.”_

_He drew his lips back in a snarl but did what she requested. Veeska was like an egg-tender to him when he was freshly turned and after all these years had yet to change. He strolled through the hall, doing his best not to notice the other members shying away from him to let him pass. Usaylei turned a few corners then made his way down the xamneer until he found another Argonian feeding upon an Imperial thrall. The male had his jaws locked firmly on his thrall’s throat as he fed before noticing the snow-white hatchling before him that he released his hold on the human who crumpled to the floor in a heap. Usaylei noticed one of the servants enter the room and drag the corpse out of sight as the master licked his scaly palm and wrist of the blood that stuck to his silvery-white scales. Unlike the other members of the coven, the master had piercing blue eyes that were even more frightening than the others red eyes._

_“Ah, the prodigal son returns home.” Purred Veeskmota as he circled Usaylei who did his best to avoid the unnatural stare. He felt his body tense when he felt the master’s clawed hand grip his throat from behind and the other held up his arm. Usaylei hissed low relieved when Veeskmota released him and turned the young vampire around to face him._

_“You are thinner than last I saw. Have you not been hunting?”_

_Usaylei didn’t answer but the eerie stare of the Master made him shift uncomfortably. He growled when his father pulled back his lips in a frown and crossed his arms over his bare chest. “You come here with purpose, but not to return home....”_

_“Xhu. I wouldn’t be here if it were not important.”_

_“How long must you keep running from your duties as my successor?”_

_“Duties that you forced upon me. A life I never wanted I might add.” Snarled Usaylei as he clenched his fists and glared at the elder._

_The two Argonians glared coldly at each other and were soon growling low threats until Veeskmota’s eyes flashed angrily. Usaylei hissed when he felt himself being pinned against the wall with the Master’s claws around his throat once more holding him above the ground. The Shadowscale snarled as he tried to pry the iron grip to his neck only to choke when Veeskmota tightened his hold further. The elder let out a surprised snarl when Usaylei managed to kick his sire hard in the chest then smirked when he felt his claws slice through his scales. Veeskmota recoiled, his hand withdrawing from his abdomen. He bared his fangs in anger at the blood sticking to his scales. He then glanced down where he found his chest stained red with four marks leaking thin ribbons of blood. The elder hissed before his icy stare locked onto his hatchling. At least his skills in fighting had improved but he was fighting a losing battle._

_Just when Usaylei thought he had the upper hand, Veeskmota vanished into the shadows, his scent also fading causing the Shadowscale to frantically search around for anything. A sound, a shadow, anything! He let out a pained roar when he found himself forced to his knees, a huge weight upon his tail to keep from regaining balance. He realized his right arm was twisted, pinned to his back from behind and he felt the sharp fangs of the elder clamped threatening around his throat. Every little movement caused the fangs to clamp a little harder pinching his scales and slowly crushing his windpipe until he ceased his struggles. Usaylei then reluctantly made a defeated hiss then growled when Veeskmota relinquished his steely grip. The master then grips the hatchling’s jaw and forced Usaylei’s head upwards, forcing him to look at him._

_“I can tell, you have gotten stronger. Much more so during your absence. But you still have much more to learn.” Veeskmota spoke in a harsh tone ignoring the Shadowscale’s protests. He then patted his son’s shoulder before tending to their wounds. He then added firmly “I will help you gain what you seek, but in return, you will remain here.”_

_“But they-!”_

_“You may return to your Sanctuary when they are in dire need of your aid which will not be for a while Usaylei.” Countered the old one as he tapped his scaly cheek with his claws, “You may write to them and explain what is going once you have gotten what you seek.” Usaylei opened his jaws to snarl in protest but was rendered silent as Veeskmota made a frightening screech that even made the hatchling recoil instinctively. He could only nod in agreement. His father then beckoned him to follow as he made his way further down the pyramid. Down they delved until they arrived in a chamber as black as the Void itself where a massive statue of Sithis, carved from obsidian and black diamond stood. As soon as they entered the chamber, the candles that had been unused for many years flickered to life, illuminating everything in a blood-red hue._

_A strange moan seemed to echo within the chamber as the two lizards approached the dais and the Shadowscale felt himself shudder as the air suddenly felt heavy_

_“Vos venio quærens responsa circa subitum discessum tui Dark Siblings.” A disembodied voice rasped out. Usaylei swore it sounded ancient, distant and unused yet he found he understood the voice. Still, he could only nod his head warily. Usaylei suddenly felt his entire frame relax to a strange sensation. It felt like someone was resting their hand upon his head like a parent would a child and the voice spoke once more. “Sapiens es, ut cautior. Reliquum est ut fatigo pro fratribus et sororibus.” Echoed the ancient voice of the Void, “Est tenebris et in umbra Fratrum latebras.”_

_“Do you know who is doing this?” The Shadowscale questioned hopefully sensing Veeskmota narrow his eyes. He did speak out of turn but the Dread Father did not seem to care. His response however made Usaylei’s heart sink._

_“Non facere non i.” The Void whispered as its presence had begun to fade. “Certiorem eam sororem tuam esse particeps eius et ad caput Summerset.”_

_“What is in Summerset, Sithis?” The lizard pleaded as he was straining to catch the fading voice’s words._

_“Verum adhuc exquiret Webspinner...... Exquirat....."_

_The candles flickered then after another rasp from the shadows, the flames were extinguished enveloping Veeskmota and his son in the blanket of darkness. The two returned to Veeskmota’s chambers where they found the firepit in the center of room roaring loudly, the scent of smoke spiraling through the skylight above. Usaylei watched as his father took a spot near the fire then motioned for the hatchling to sit as well. Reluctantly, he joined. “I have helped you, now you must heed your end of the bargain, Usaylei.” His father reminded him then added, “No shirking your duties no matter how much you detest them.”_

_“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Usaylei growled thumping his tail against the dirt angrily. He flicked his tongue in an irritated hiss before he snapped his claws and a small neon blue nixad sparking with blue flames and lightning around its small frame appeared. His messenger nixad chittered softly and he muttered Momo’s name to it. Not really caring if his sire was present or listening, the Shadowscale began speaking to the nixad in ancient Saxhleel of what he had discovered in Murkmire along with the bad news of him having to remain in Black Marsh for Sithis knows how long and that unfortunately, he had to hold his promise. No matter how much he wanted to resist or fight it, he knew he was not strong enough to take on Veeskmota again. He hoped that Momo would contact him soon. Once the fairy disappeared through the skylight, the elder nodded at his servants who brought forth three Breton men bound up and he glanced at his hatchling, the eerie glowing eyes fixated on Usaylei whose own crimson eyes were glowing dimly._

_“Now, you must be famished after this. Eat.” He instructed then added as the servant made small deep cuts on the humans’ bare skin catching the younger vampire’s attention, “Tomorrow your training intensifies.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin translations:
> 
> Vos venio quærens responsa circa subitum discessum tui Dark Siblings~ You have come seeking answers about the sudden departure of your Dark Siblings
> 
> Sapiens es, ut cautior. Reliquum est ut fatigo pro fratribus et sororibus. Est tenebris et in umbra Fratrum latebras.~ You are wise to be wary. To worry for your remaining brothers and sisters. There is a darkness hiding in the shadows of the Brotherhood.
> 
> Non facere non i.~ No, I do not.
> 
> Certiorem eam sororem tuam esse particeps eius et ad caput Summerset. Verum adhuc exquiret Webspinner exquirat.~ Inform your sister that she and her companion must head to the Summerset. Seek out the Webspinner to seek out the truth further.


	9. Webs, Wine and Chesse

The festival had ended only a couple weeks ago and the two elves were already missing the fun. Still, there was work to be done. Elam had given Ilmare her first contract in Anvil and Momo was to accompany her for her training. Ilmare had proven to be a rather quick study. She followed the Silencer’s tutelage to the letter. Momo grinned at the prowess of the Altmer as they hunted their last target for the day. “You did very well, my sweet Pup.” The Bosmer chuckled in delight then sighed in exasperation as she stood on her toes and wiped the speck of blood still staining the Altmer’s beautiful face. “There all clean.” Ilmare shook her head with a laugh as the two made their way towards the Sancturary opting for the scenic route to give themselves more time to relax before heading home. The Altmer had adjusted well for the short time that she’d been to Gold Coast. Still, the two did not forget about the strange Dunmer’s message and even though they had informed Terenus, he brushed it aside.

“Delusional at best. The Brotherhood will always prevail, dear Sisters. That I can assure you.” He had said with such certainty that most novices would believe him but Momo had never fully trusted Terenus. Ilmare even felt uneasy around the Speaker.

Just as they reached the bend, Momo spun around, daggers drawn as a crackling pop sounded behind them and she blinked at the sight of the sparking blue nixad fluttering around shielding itself instinctively from Momo’s sharp blades. It was definitely Usaylei’s nixad and if it was here, then he found a lead for them. She turned towards Ilmare then flicked her gaze towards the fairy. “You really that afraid of it?” Ilmare teased.

“I just have a healthy aversion to the annoying creatures and magic in general...” Momo retorted as the Altmer held up her hand for the tiny nixad. Once it lands, it turned towards the Silencer and cleared its throat. “Momo, as you probably have guessed, I found a lead in regards to this mystery of our fallen Brothers and Sisters. I managed to get in contact with the Dread Father himself, surprisingly and he says that you must head to Summerset. Seek out the Webspinner to further find the truth.” The fairy spoke in Usaylei’s tongue. “However, I do have some unfortunate news.” Momo let out an exasperated groan. Of course, there would be bad news, why wouldn’t there be? The nixad continued, “I will not be returning to the Sancturary anytime soon. I have to remain here in Murkmire for a time. But if you have need for me, I will come. Shadows hide you Sister, and may your blades never be dull.” Momo was just about to complain when the damn creature suddenly snickered and exploded into tiny flecks of blue sparks.

“Sithis! I hate it when they do that!” Growled the Silencer as Ilmare watched the flecks dance on the small breeze.


End file.
